Uari'ah (Half-Orc Druid)
Appearance Uari'ah is a quiet girl, she never really says to much but has a look of concentration and peace on her face. At 6"4 she towers over most people she knows even being able to make a dragonborn look small. She has pale swampy green skin which is adorn with sky blue tribal tattoos and decorative scars covering her cheeks, chin, arms and fingers. Her long forest green hair reaches all the way down her back and is in small dreadlocks often tied into a knot at the back of her head with two antlers protruding from just above her temples. Her clothes she wears are minimal, having a tanned animal skin around her waist, a thin piece of animal fur barely covering her chest, small leather boots and a leather lined hemp hood around her neck with two holes in for her antlers. As she has chosen to not use a spell casting focus she has a leather band on her right arm with small pouches she keeps her bottles and components in and a leather archers bracer on her left arm. Background Uri was only young, only a baby when she was left in the forest to fend on her own. After being cared for my the wildlife as best they could she was found on the brink of death by a group of wood elves native to the forest who took her in and raised her as their own. She spend her entire young life living in the elvish community and after never knowing her former life, found herself at home until she was old enough to look after herself and started to help raise the children and fell in love with a wood elf in the tribe. They spent 3 happy years together, hunting, foraging and working in the community which raised them both. Until one night... As her mother grew old she grew sick so Uri started going out hunting during the night as well to try and get extra food and supplies which her elderly parents could no longer get for themselves. She'd travel far out in the forest on her own using the stars to guide herself back home. On her travels home, with a 2 rabbits tried to her belt she knew something wasn't right, the forest she'd known her entire life looked...different. The grass was flattened and the air was thick with a black smoke. As she felt her heart skip a beat she rushed home as fast as she could but it was far too late. The small settlement they had made was gone, the fire still roared up the trees and clunge to the roofs of the houses and the smell of blood was overwelming. She ran and ripped at the house she knew her family where in, not even feeling the pain of the fire as she grabbed still red timber and threw it across the camp and there she saw the site she never wanted to see. Her parents, her family, faced blacked with ash and throats open lying there lifeless in front of her. She had nothing left. As she kissed her mother and father on the forehead with tears rolling down her face she heard footsteps behind her. A small child, no older then 3 walked over to her, weak and blooded. As he walked over he collapsed on the floor in front of her. "What happened" she whispered to him. "They...they were just everywhere. We couldn't do anything" the child said breathlessly, "Who, who did this? I..." her words trailed off, "The orcs from the northern tribes came......". His voice disappeared into the air. As she used all the strength she had to stand Uri felt a fire inside her, she had to do anything she could so avenge the life she had just lost and she knew there was only one place she could go. She needed to become the most powerful being she could physically be. She needed to speak to the Mother of Witches. She needed to find Baba Yaga's hut. Notable Items * Dagger *Emblem of Cinderstake tribe *A pyramid of sticky black incense that smells very bad *Necklace of adaptation *Leather Armor *Handy Haversack *3 Magical Beans *3 pots of Marvelous pigments (10,000 sq ft per pot) *Whisper Feathers (the other is with Kah'vahr) Traits *Dark Vision (Half-Orc) *Relentless Endurance (Half-Orc) *Fleet of Foot (Wood Elf) *Natural Recovery (Druid) *Lucky (Bullshit) Languages *Common *Elven *Druidic *Sylvan Trivia * The 3 ring tattoos on Uari'ah's right hand are symbolic of the 3 years she sent with her former fiancée. * Uari'ah only discovered her affiliation with the Cinderstake tribe in episode 15 when they tried to attack Baba Yaga's hut. * Due to her past, Uari'ah has a strong caring connection with Llyvelin as he is half wood elf. This quickly blossomed into a relationship between the two. * When she was found as a baby she already had the scar decoration in her skin however the blue tribal tattoos are relevant to her wood elf tribe. * She doesn't store feathers for her spells in her component pouch, instead these are decorated in her dreadlocks. * Uari'ah will primarily use spells which are weather/nature related. She will very rarely be seen using her wild shape abilities and any spells which are not nature based or have a natural aura about them. * Uari'ah has been told by Baba Yaga that she is the person who can bring Kah'var's companions back using greater restoration . * Uari'ah has a fear of fire. This means she immediately roles as disadvantage when fire is near her. Due to the relevance of this fear in her backstory it is played as her automatically failing her willpower saving throw. * Uari'ah currently has a slightly paler skin tone and is cold to the touch after some of her soul was ripped off by the Lightwarden. * Uari'ah is the only person in the hut from our team who has completed the main reason she came to the hut.